Aria's Journey As The Daughter Of A Pirate
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This follows the ending of Bulletstorm where Trishka and Grayson get off the planet they were on in an escape capsule. And this is AU where I see them having a daughter as well. Rated T for swearing and heavy bloodshed as well. Please don't hate me for leaving the story of the game. This is how I see it within my own fucking mind. Thanks for the criticism on this story guys. Tis AU
1. Chapter 1

After getting off the world that they were stranded on, Gray was feeling down. Trishka managed to make him smile a bit till a passing ship brought them both on board.

They kept talking and she found that he had a drinking problem which they worked on together and he eventually quit all together when she told him she was pregnant with his child and they got married.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a daughter they named Aria Martha Hunt. Course, her mother still stayed with Final Echo until she died fighting off some of Sarrano's men, one of them being Ishi, a member of her father's old crew.

There was a burial service for her while Aria was just 4 years old and crying her heart out for her mother. That night, Grayson made a decision and went to a safer planet to call home for not only himself but his daughter as well and this will follow them on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, 14 years later, Aria is 18 and is learning how to shoot a gun from her father. And she's loving every minute of it She knew that she had her mother for over 4 years before she had died.

One day, she was at the local market doing some trading when she ran into her father on the way home. She noted that something was on his mind, but waited till he was ready to talk about it.

Eventually, Aria asked,"Papa what seems to be on your mind?" Gray smiled because she reminds him of her mother."Just thinking about your mother is all baby girl. But I think we are going to be having some unwanted trouble soon though."

She nodded as she finished up putting everything she bought that day away. But, it seemed that the repaired spectre d-class ship she found helped cheer her father up.

She was right. But, then that's when all hell broke lose. Gray noticed Sarraneo's men were looking for him, so, he shoved his daughter on board the ship with the crew and told her"Listen Aria, you know me. I have to finish this and fast. But you'll need to learn more about what this fight's about." To Ishi, "If I find out she's been fucking hurt or killed, Ishi, I swear to God I'll have your ass."

Ishi left Sarrraneo's side for various reasons of his own and he nodded in understanding. They left as she watched her father being captured and well, it made her learn how to shoot even better.


	3. Chapter 3

After what had happened, Aria knew that she had to find a crew besides Ishi Sato and she managed to find a few friends of her own to join on. Aria went to her quarters and began swearing after closing her door.

"Shit, I knew that this would happen eventually. But this fucking quick? I hope that those bastards think that my last name is Novak instead of Hunt. I could see it in his body language that something was off. I could see it plain as day. Oh,mama, if only you were here to help. I knew that papa was teaching me how to shoot for a reason. But now, I'm just not so sure."

Braeden was a childhood friend of hers and after she reopened her door and walked out, he asked,"Are you feeling alright Ari?" Aria smiled at his pet name for her and she replied saying." To be fully honest Braeden, no I'm not. Papa had been acting like something was fucking putting him on edge and he really wouldn't tell me what it was till the shit hit the fan." He nodded as he fell into step beside her.

Aside from his twin brother, Erik, there was also a young woman named Tamara who was a hell of a pilot besides Ishi. So they agreed to take the pilot's seat when the other needed to get some sleep while Erik made himself home down in the storage bay and Braeden settled as the ship's doctor.

She was pacing when she asked Ishi,"Why did you stay with Sarreno when you could've stayed with papa Ishi? I mean, I know he has his faults, but has overcome many of them."

He thought about it for several long moments before answering,"Your mother contacted me asking me to leave the general's side because of who he had become and I knew, deep in my heart and soul that I needed to come back around and I did. When Trishka and I met again, I realized why she wanted me to renounce the bastard. She was already pregnant with you and Grayson was the one who had sired you."

She nodded in understanding and said."It's good to have you back with us Ishi. But what would she have me do in this situation? I'm not sure if I should use my maiden name or hers."

Tamara smiled and said."Easy, for now use your mother's maiden name of Novak till we're sure that you aren't the one that sorry bastard is after." She nodded and they went on to do what was needed to be done, which was to get some supplies on board and soon. If they were going to go after Sarreno and rescue her father.

Not really knowing that there were a few bounty hunters going after Aria because of the payment on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Grayson had always trusted Ishi even after he remained with the general and he knew that, eventually, Trishka would get him to come around to her way of thinking once she told him that she was pregnant with Grayson's child and that she would appreciate him coming home. And he did.

As she had gotten older, she took to calling him "Uncle Ishi" because she felt safe when he was there aside from her father. And as such, he resumed the role of godfather to her because that was one of her mother's wishes.

She was in the cargo hold doing some practice shooting with blanks at nom bottles when Braedon found her. He asked,"Why have Ishi Sato join the crew Aria?" She replied,"He's my godfather and he's also promised papa to not let anything happen to me Braedon."

He nodded and asked,"So. Why shoot only nom bottles with just blanks? It seems counter-productive to me. But it's how I also learned how to shoot when my brother and I were kids. Course we had both bb and pellet guns to shoot them with."

She snorted and asked,"Still have either the bb or pellet gun Bradon? If not, than shut the hell up and give me some room." he laughed and handed her a pellet gun filled with pellets already loaded into it of course.

She kept on shooting till she was happy to know that all of the nom bottles were really truly dead. Course, knowing her family history is rather interesting. For a bounty hunter of course.

The bounty hunter knew that she had to be careful around Ishi Sato. But, she also knew that they weren't her primary targets either.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria has always remained true and loyal to her own heart. But, she also trusts herself more often with her own sense because although Braedon and Erik are childhood friends, they never got the chance to see how she was trained.

But, although she was raised by her father after her mother died, theirs died and they were raised by their mother and grandmother. The twins are close because they can think alike and manage to move in sync.

Erik, at least, knows better than to bitch about things and they have their gear ready. Erik asked her one day."Aria, why trust Braedon? He's been going crazy ever since we had lost contact with you. But he is still very angered that you went away."

Aria sighed and said."I was just a child of 4 years and papa knew that he had to raise me where Sarrano couldn't find us Erik. But, I still don't trust Braedon as far as I can throw him right now."

He nodded as he settled things in the med bay so that it could be found by other members of the crew as needed. That night, Aria was in her quarters writing in her journal saying,"I know that the other three members of my crew I can trust with my life. But Braedon, I just don't know about it as of yet. But I fear that he will betray me and the others if he ever gets a chance to."

But she kept that thought to herself for the time being. And as such she hoped that her father was alright as well. But, as long as she has faith in rescuing her father from Sarrano, it just might mean that she has to remain using her mother's maiden name for the time being. Along with the leash she was given at 15.

For now, Aria knew that she must always remain ever truly loyal to her own heart and keep her thoughts and council on such shit like Braedon betraying her crew members and her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Aria found her mother's journal in her knapsack, not fully knowing that her father placed it in there for her to read through and to still be a part of her mother's life of sorts.

She began reading it later on that night, when she was safe within her quarters. She read through various entries till she saw that there was one that was looking newer than the others were and she read it.

"I knew that Ishi would come back home when he had finally gotten tired of being that bastard's bodyguard. But he also knew that I was bearing Grayson's child before I even told him anything."

She nodded and kept reading on getting further and further into her mother's story. "I never saw my father killed, but the guys who did it, protected me as a child and the doctor told to run and get the police which I that, I joined the core and become Echo Leader and used a leash till Gray and Ishi found me, he was using a damned leash as well. Eventually, we began working together till we found the pods and got off the damned exploding planet while Ishi stayed with Sarrano."

"But the love that I began feeling for Grayson, despite the hell that we just went through to get out of there alive, meant that we were destined to have a family together. But, I know that any reminders of Final Echo were given orders to hunt me down as a traitor and that's what they did, but I have had just 4 years with my husband and beautiful daughter, Aria."

Aria was stunned, but knew that she must keep using her mother's maiden name of Novak for the duration of the mission till she knows it can go back to her own  
maiden name of Hunt. But till then, she must use her mother's maiden name for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria has always been curious about her mother's past before she married her father and reading her journal was the best way to find out more. Expect for finding people who really knew her as well.

But, as such, she remained quiet about her mother's past as much as her own past as well. But, for the time being, she knew that Braedon was hoping to find her ass one day.

And yet, she knew that, for now, it was better to live him be because he may opt to remain with the team. They kept it up for the time being. She knew that they would be talking about this and that till they talk about why she left when she was only 4 years old.

But, that night, she knew that she had to tell him enough of the truth so that he understood why they left when she was only four years old. She began telling him some of it at least."Braedon you knew that I left the town with papa because papa knew that there were going to be bounty hunters for us both after we lost mama. And that is part of the reason why we left."

He nodded in understanding and knew that when she was good and ready, she would tell him more about it. That night, she read even more of her mother's multi volume diary and kept finding things out.

But, she began one of her own to just record her inner most thoughts and feelings about things. She kept at it till her first one was filled with a lot of what she was feeling and she began another one as well.

She kept on going till she fell asleep without realizing it. Ishi walked in to check up on her and noted that she fell asleep at her desk and he gently picked her up and carried her to bed for the night.

He gently eased her boots off and put her underneath the covers of her bed for the night and left his young captain and goddaughter to sleep. She awoke fully rested the next morning and stretched out her aching muscles.

She replaced her boots as she got ready to meet the day and greet her crew. She got to the deck and asked,"How is everything going here Uncle Ishi? Are you and your co pilot getting along pretty well?"

Tamara smiled as she asked,"The fuck do you think we're getting along Ari? We're getting along great ma'am." And Ishi agreed with her. Braedon was helping his twin out in the med bay and used the radio and said,"We're running real low on various meds down here Aria. Best find a place to get to and get them purchased and brought on board."

They found a planet to land on and she opted to go and get the items while Ishi went with her for protection. She bought what the med bay needed along with some fresh fruit and other food items. Along with some water.

They kept quiet while she thought about her mother and worked about the deck till she had gone to her quarters for the night to think and read even more about her mother's past.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aria knew that she had to find out more about her parents' pasts, but she also knew that it would be far harder to do so without someone to help her out with it. But, she knew that Ishi would have been with them over eighteen years ago before fucking joining Serrano.  
_

 _So, one night, she asked him about her parents' pasts. He sighed and answered,"Your mother trained most of Final Echo after your father and I were dealing with the deaths of the crew."  
_

 _"But, it seems that after that bastard Serrano had us kill off her father when she was just a young girl, there were going to be times to deal with it and well, your parents managed to set aside their differences while working together. Beyond that, Aria, wish that I knew more. But I don't right now."_

 _She nodded and went off for the time being and thinking about shit. That night found her writing like a bat out of fucking hell recording shit. She took some time to finish up her diary entry and went to get a very hot shower to relax her aching muscles and to help her get some sleep that night.  
_

 _She fell asleep after drinking some Jack Daniel's whiskey. The next morning found them landing on a planet for both fuel and suppiles. Aria went to the market place herself to get what was needed for her ship mates.  
_

 _She found a book stall and opted to look through it till she found a few more blank journals and she bought them adding to the one she already has. She returned to the ship with the supplies and gave them to those who asked her to get them.  
_

 _She knew that her mother's maiden name was Novak and she kept on using it even though hers is Hunt until she marries someone who would love her for just being her,_


	9. Chapter 9

Aria has often wondered why her parents never had any more kids after having her, but she was too nervous about asking her father about. And as for her mother, well there were only about 4 good years together as a family before she had died.

But, beyond that, she didn't even have enough of her mother's history to go on aside from her diaries and shit like that, and oral accounts from Ishi Sato as well.

And, Aria had also hoped to find out more about her mother from her father when she had finally gotten old enough to fully understand it and why she agreed to have a family together with him. Despite the hell and the bad blood between them at the onset though.

However, no one even knew that Aria's father had kept a journal till she found it within her jacket's pocket one day without even trying to find it. She began reading it a bit, and she found some new information about her father's past.

She never really knew of the other two original crew members that her father nd godfather worked with prior to her birth. Rell and Doc had died on the fucking ship after Ishi had gotten hurt and they had to find parts for the medical stuff to work and that was how her father came into ownership of a fucking leash.

But, beyond that, they could receive messages, but not be able to send them out. So, that was how both Ishi and Grayson met Trishka. But, before that, she was in the Core and trained Final Echo herself.

But beyond that, no one had enough information about it either. And she held a stuffed gremlin called Gizmo in her arms as well. Even though it's looking much the worse for wear because of the fact that she's had it for years now.


End file.
